


[FANART] Fluffy Obi-Wan & Satine

by YellowWandSaber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, star wars the clone
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Jedi, Love, Obitine, duchess - Freeform, hug, jedi and duchess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowWandSaber/pseuds/YellowWandSaber
Summary: Force! FINALLY, I got to finish this! I think it turned out pretty okay, but I always struggle with the shading and the hands.Oh, you noticed it was Obitine? Maybe it’s not officially Obitine Week anymore but for geeky fans like me, every week is Obitine Week ;) They're OTP!!





	[FANART] Fluffy Obi-Wan & Satine




End file.
